Goofy
thumb|250px|Goofy in [[Epcot]] :Dit artikel gaat over de stripfiguur Goofy. Bij boardsporten als snowboarden en skateboarden betekent goofy dat de rechtervoet de voorste voet is. Goofy is een fictieve antropomorfe hond. Goofy is in 1932 bedacht door Art Babbitt en de eerste concepten werden uitgewerkt door Frank Webb. Goofy is de beste vriend van Mickey Mouse. In de tekenfilmpjes van Walt Disney werd de stem van Goofy jarenlang gedaan door de stemmenkunstenaar Pinto Colvig. De naam "Goofy" is afgeleid van het Engelse woord goof dat "stomme fout" betekent en/of "goofy" wat "mal" of "dwaas" betekent. In het Nederlandse taalgebied is de spellinguitspraak van zijn naam algemeen gangbaar, zelfs tegen beter weten in, vermoedelijk omdat zijn naam door kinderen zo werd uitgesproken. In plaats van de Engelse uitspraak, "Goefie", noemt men hem in het Nederlands "Goofie". In een paar Nederlandstalige stripavonturen werd Goofy zelfs letterlijk "Goofie" genoemd. Geschiedenis Goofy maakte zijn debuut in het filmpje Mickey's Revue uit 1932. Hierin heeft hij nog maar een bijrol als een van de toeschouwers bij een concert van Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Karel Paardepoot en Clarabella Koe. In dit filmpje droeg Goofy nog de naam Dippy Dawg, en was duidelijk een stuk ouder dan zijn huidige incarnatie. In 1932 speelde hij verder in nog vier filmpjes mee, en twee filmpjes in 1933. Veelal moest Goofy het in deze filmpjes doen met cameo’s, maar hij kreeg wel al zijn jongere uiterlijk. In het filmpje Orphan's Benefit uit 1934 kreeg hij de naam Goofy. Vanaf dat moment werd hij een vast personage in de Disneyfilmpjes. Vanaf 1935, beginnend met het filmpje Mickey's Service Station, trad Goofy geregeld op in filmpjes samen met Donald Duck en Mickey Mouse. Door de filmpjes over dit trio verkreeg Goofy bekendheid bij het grote publiek. In 1939 volgde Goofy’s eerste solofilmpje, Goofy and Wilbur. In de jaren 50 trad Goofy op in een reeks filmpjes waarin hij een doorsnee familieman moest voorstellen, die te maken kreeg met de problemen van het dagelijks leven zoals diëten, stoppen met roken en voor de kinderen zorgen. Walt Disney kwam zelf met dit idee in de hoop Goofy zo meer persoonlijkheid te geven. In deze filmpjes wordt hij vaak bij de naam George genoemd. Ook verschenen er een aantal educatieve filmpjes met Goofy in de hoofdrol. Na 1965 werden deze filmpjes niet meer gemaakt, en viel Goofy grotendeels terug in de rol van bijpersonage in andere filmpjes. In de jaren 90 kreeg Goofy zijn eigen televisieserie getiteld Goof Troop. Deze serie leidde tot twee spin-off films: A Goofy Movie (1995) en An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Personage Goofy is erg onhandig en vergeetachtig. Zijn huis is vaak een puinhoop. Zelfs een kast met 50 laden helpt niet tegen de rommel in zijn huis. Ook zijn keuken is onoverzichtelijk: zijn geld zit in de suikerpot en het zout in de spaarpot. Desondanks heeft Goofy wel zo z’n goede kanten. Als Mickey weer eens een zaak op moet lossen is Goofy zijn rechterhand. Veelal zet hij juist door zijn domme opmerkingen Mickey op het juiste spoor. Zo heeft Mickey al heel wat zaken opgelost. In sommige verhalen heeft Goofy een alter-ego genaamd Super Goof, die tot leven komt als Goofy zogenaamde Super Pinda's eet. Familie Goofy heeft een zeer slim neefje die in het Nederlands door het leven gaat als Kareltje, en een neef die archeoloog is: Indiana Goofy. Dit figuur is een parodie op Indiana Jones. Goofy is een van de weinige bekende Disneypersonages die een gezin heeft. In de filmpjes gemaakt in de jaren 50 en 60 werd Goofy neergezet als een familieman met een vrouw en een jong kind genaamd "Junior" of "Buster". In de serie Goof Troop en de hierop gebaseerde films heeft Goofy een zoon genaamd Max Goof. Daarmee onderscheid Goofy zich van zijn bekendste mede-Disneyfiguren Mickey Mouse en Donald Duck, die beide enkel met hun neefjes worden gezien maar zelf geen kinderen hebben. In hedendaagse strips is Goofy echter nog altijd vrijgezel. Goofy in Nederland In het Nederlandse tekenfilmprogramma Dit is Disney van de NCRV uit 1986 werd de Nederlandse stem van Goofy vertolkt door Ferry de Groot, bekend van de Dik Voormekaar Show. Later heeft ook Just Meyer veel Goofy-films ingesproken waaronder alle A Goofy Movie's en Goof Troop's, en vanaf 1999 tot heden is Stan Limburg de Nederlandse stem van Goofy. Naam in andere landen De naam "Goofy" komt waarschijnlijk van het Engelse woord goof dat "stomme fout" betekent. * Colombiaans-Spaans: Tribilín * Deens: Fedtmule * Duits: Goofy * Engels: Goofy * Estisch: Kupi * Fins: Hessu * Frans: Dingo * Grieks: Γκούφυ * Hongaars: Goofy * IJslands: Guffi * Indonesisch: Gufi * Italiaans: Pippo * Japans: グーフィー * Kroatisch: Šiljo * Laps (Sami): Guhkesruoida * Lets: Spruksts * Mexicaans-Spaans: Tribilín * Noors: Langbein * Pools: Goofy * Portugees: Pateta * Russisch: Гуфи * Servisch: Шиља/Šilja * Slovenisch: Pepe * Slowaaks: Goofy * Spaans: Goofy * Tsjechisch: Goofy * Turks: Gufi * Zweeds: Långben Goofy holler De Goofy holler is de naam van de schreeuw die Goofy vaak maakt als hij valt of de lucht in geschoten wordt. De schreeuw kan worden omschreven als as "yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!"FOR THE BIRDS "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoooeeeyyyy" video compilation clip Dit geluid werd voor het eerst opgenomen door jodelaar Hannès Schroll voor het filmpje The Art of Skiing uit 1941. Nadien is het door Disney vele malen hergebruikt, ook in filmpjes waarin Goofy niet voorkwam. Externe links * Disney's bio of Goofy * The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts Categorie:Personage van Disney Categorie:Antropomorf personage Categorie:Filmreeks Categorie:Amerikaanse animatieserie